We All Look Good In Red: Grell X Neko Reader
by SecretWishX
Summary: You decided to try speed-dating one Friday night, and it turns out to be horribly boring until a certain red-haired reaper sits down across from you. And he's bored too.
**Happy Birthday Yami! Notice to readers: If you leave a review, please say Happy Birthday to Yami the Outcast! Now, leave enjoy those Grell X Neko!Reader:**

You sighed and looked down at the half finished meal in front of you. Two hours of a Friday night wasted for this. It had seemed like a good idea yesterday, and even getting ready you had felt a sense of happiness. Maybe this would be fun.

But no. Speed dating was most certainly not fun. Person after person had sat in front of you hoping to find similar interests, and none had made the connection.

And now, about a hour into the event at this trashy Italian restaurant, you wished you could leave. However, you'd already paid and although the food wasn't that good, you would maybe meet someone nice. You sighed and looked around at the other couples as well as several men and woman walking around the dimly lit room. Everyone else seemed to be happy; seemed to be having fun. Perhaps you should go...

Suddenly the silverware at your table rattled, and you jumped, gaze flicking to the now occupied seat across from you.

A rather bored looking...man...woman...person sat across from you, his or her lips pressed together in a displeased smirk. You could make out the sharp tips of white teeth poking past their bottom lip as he or she leaned back in the chair, arms crossed, and looked around the room. The most shocking thing about their appearance was their long, shockingly red head of hair that almost reached the floor.

"Well, I suppose you're the most attractive person here," he or she said.

"Eh?!" You snapped your gaze away from their face, having been trying to figure out their gender. His voice had mostly confirmed your guess. A man. Probably. You pulled your fedora's brim down lower on your face, a light blush tinting your cheeks. _Oh really? You're going to act like this for the first person that compliments you? Straighten yourself out!_

"I uh..thanks," you mumbled.

"Aren't you just a darling little thing," the man chuckled, showing his sharp teeth. They made you unable to look away form his mouth, and he cleared his throat.

"If you're that eager to stare at my lips, then I'm sure I can help you get a closer look," he purred.

You sat straight up, mortified. "Sorry."

He laughed, his deep voice rough, and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I can't blame you. The name is Grell Sutcliff. What might a beautiful thing such as yourself be named?"

You told him your name, pulling the brim of your hat even lower. Awkward silence followed, and he glanced around the room, letting out a long, dramatic sigh.

"There is absolutely nooo hot men here," Grell complained, an almost lazy tone in his voice as he lounged in the chair across form you. "Better brighten things up..." He suddenly stood up, flaring his red coat behind him like a cape. A chain saw appeared in his black gloved hands, seemingly pulled from no where, and Grell started it with a cry of delight as its blade roared, reducing the table between you two to wood chips.

You gasped as the edge of the blade just misses you, toppling out of your seat and landing on the floor as you stare up, openmouthed.

The other patrons in the restaurant gave shouts and screams as they noticed what was happening. Chairs crashed to the ground as did tables, as everyone rushed to the exits, screaming and shouting pericing the air. Those who stopped to film the scene quickly had their phones sliced in half. Several table cloths caught fire form the candles that had fallen on them.

Grell looks right at home among the flames and panick, leaping on top of a table to survey the damage. A satisfied smile spreads across his face. He suddenly looks down at you, the smirk growing. Grell stretches a hand down to you. "Hey, wanna get out of here?"

You are still dumbfounded by what has just happened; stunned into silence.

"Take it," he urges, his pale skin illuminated by the red and blue lights that now flash outside. Seems the police have been called. "I'll give you the most fun you'll have in one night than you'll get in your entire life."

You stare up at him, mouth still hanging open, and the slowly bring your hand up to clasp his. Grell grins, his sharp teeth no longer seeming threatening as he pulls you to your feet and then on top of the table.

"Hold this," Grell says. You stare at the chainsaw and take it, the weapon lighter than expected. Suddenly, he sweeps you into his arms just as the police burst in, guns drawn, shouting for him to freeze.

Grell laughs, tilting his head back as he strikes a pose. "I'd love to stay, boys," he says with a wink, flashing the kwaii sign, "but none of you are hot, and I really just be going!"

"Wait-!" you shout as he bends his knees, and you warp your hands around the chainsaw and clasp his cloths. Grell leaps over the police officers with a flip, crashing through the wide window. You're suddenly exposed to the cool, crisp air and heavy raindrops that quickly soak through your skin. Too quickly do you remember you're wearing a white shirt. Grell holds you tightly and chuckles as you shiver.

"I know a place where we won't be followed," he says in his baritone voice, and leaps off into the dark, wet, London streets.

* * *

Maybe fifteen minutes later, you and Grell are on a roof, an overhang blocking the cold rain as it falls in heavy sheets a few feet away. He breaks the near silence.

"Nice ears."

Too late do you remember your fedora had fallen off, and you flatten the cat ears against your head, shivering slightly. Grell chuckles and removes his coat, draping it on your shoulders. He leans against the cool, brick wall, the moonlight making his pale skin seem bluish and giving his glasses a ghostly shine.

You edge slightly away form him, teeth chattering as you draw his coat tightly around you. He raises one eyebrow, green eyes a contrast to thick lashes. You sigh and take a step forward, letting his arms encircle you. His body is surprisingly warm, strands of red hair ticking your cheek.

"Is it real?" you ask bluntly; suddenly, turning to look up at him.

"Eh? What?"

"Your hair. Is it real?"

"No, I dye it with the blood of my victims," Grell says nonchalantly, grinning.

You give a gasp and pull away as he chuckles.

"Just kidding. Of course it's natural. A lady would never hide her true beauty," he says with a sniff.

You aren't sure what to say to that. Thankfully, he continues.

"I suppose I must ask, are those real?" Grell tilts his head, the gesture obviously directed towards your ears.

"Yeah," you mumble, looking down.

You feel a cool hand grasp your chin and turn it upwards to his face. His head is awfully close, his skin so pale, looking like an apparition bathed in moonlight.

"So, are you some type of cat-person," he asks, bemused.

"I...yes..I think," you say quietly. "A Neko..."

"Well, the smile for me, won't you, Cheshire," he purrs, making you blush even more. Your tail switches back and forth as you try to speak. All that comes out is a noise that sounds too much like a small meow. You cover your mouth. Grell laughs.

"Oh, you're positively charming! I bet Bassy would simply adore such a cute creature as yourself," he says.

"Bassy..who's t-"

"Mr. Sutcliff." A cold voice suddenly cuts across the conversation like a knife through butter.

You both turn to see a figure outlined by silvery light perched in the edge of the rooftop, the rain seemingly avoiding the silhouette.

"Will!" Grell exclaims. "I was-"

The figure, now dubbed Will, it seems, steps forward. "You're supposed to be on duty, not screwing around with every mildly attractive human you meet."

You step forward, indignant, tail whipping behind you in annoyance. Grell gives a sigh and pushes past you. "I'm sorry, my kitty, but I've got places to be and souls to reap. Lives to take and people to do. Flesh to cut and hot men to fu-"

"Come on, Mr Sutcliff," Will says sharply.

Grell sighs dramatically and hefts his chainsaw onto his shoulder. "I guess this is adieu," he says, then plants a kiss on your forehead.

He then turns and runs right for the edge of the rooftop. You gasp and run after him.

"You forgot your coat!" you say as he stands right near the steep drop.

"Don't worry! We all look good in red, and I'll soon pull another one off a corpse," he winks, then promptly leaps off the roof and into the night.

You look over the edge to see him flip onto another building, chainsaw held behind him as he disappears in a blur.


End file.
